1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operator information control panels that are in cooperation with retractable display modules utilized with computer servers and other types of processor-based devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that many of the information control panel systems utilized on computer server systems are designed to minimize front panel real estate to maximize airflow across hot internal components of computer server systems or processor-based electronic devices, such as memory modules and microprocessors. In order to maximize this airflow, a common design point is a sliding or retracting tray or rack that provides information (via LEDs, LCD screens or other similar methods) on the internal top face of the sliding or retracting tray or rack. These operator panels are typically designed for either horizontal or vertical orientation, but not both. Current mounting mechanisms for the operator control panels are unidirectional in their rotation once the panels are slid out of the front of the server systems or processor-based devices.
According to one aspect of the prior art, an information display module may be a LCD module moveable between a retracted, space-conserving position and an open, visible or extended position, within a processor-based device. The information display module may be pivoted about a pivot structure from its open position to a position generally perpendicular to the front of the processor-based device. In addition, the information display module may be resiliently biased between its retracted or storage position and open or extended display position by spring means cooperatively associated with the pivot structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,381 of Bolognia et al discloses a retractable display module system for use with a processor-based device, such as a server. This system teaches a retractable module that may comprise an LCD module that is movable between a retracted position within the server and a pivoted open position that is extended outward of the server to a front of thereof.
Also, many prior art server systems or processor-based devices size and overall package size have been reduced to conserve physical space requirements. Because of size and space, it has become difficult to provide numerous features at the front portion of servers and processor-based devices. Often, it is necessary to provide a display screen, such as LEDs or LCD screens that can provide an operator with a variety of information about the operation of the systems or processor-based devices or the internal components therein. It is well know to those of ordinary skill in the art that conventional displays require substantial space at the front of the server systems or processor-based devices. Therefore, it is important to have displays that can be removed or retracted to a space-conserving location when not being used.